Audio consoles are a necessity at many social events such as concerts and parties. If the event is outside, it may be difficult for the user of the audio console user to maneuver console with the sun shining in his or her eyes, with the sun shining on the console, or glare from decorative lights. The blinding sunlight is not the only possible difficulty of maneuvering an audio console. The event may be held on a rainy day and the precipitation may damage the audio console. If the event is inside, the audio console user may also be blinded by decorative lights or may not be able to view the displays of the audio console due to a glare. Though there many ways to create a shaded area, there is none that is universal, adjustable, and separable.
The present invention provides direct shade to an engaged audio console. The present invention comprises separable members that allow the apparatus to be easily stored and transported. The shade of the present invention may be customizable depending on the light of the surrounding environment. The present invention comprises a frame, a panel, a couple of clips, a telescopic leg assembly, and a couple of magnetic leveling pads. The frame upholds the panel which prevents light and precipitation from passing through and coming into contact with the area beneath the panel. The couple of clips mount the apparatus onto the displays of the audio console. The telescopic leg assembly adjusts the angle of the panel in respect to the keyboard of the audio console. The couple of magnetic leveling pads fastens the telescopic leg assembly to a neighboring surface and fixes the angle of the telescopic leg assembly.